1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a dust preventing seal and a construction machine having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a dust preventing seal arranged between a boom and an arm of a construction machine, and a construction machine having the dust preventing seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction machine such as an excavator may perform various operations using a plurality of attachments. For example, a bucket may be used for an excavating operation, a flattening operation, a loading operation, etc. The bucket may be connected to an arm.
However, a connecting portion between the arm and the bucket may be exposed to external environments. Thus, dusts such as soils, stones, etc., may infiltrate into the connection portion. The dusts may wear the connection portion to generate a breakdown of the excavator.